


Hunting Buddies

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fan Support, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sometimes you gotta do something yourself, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: While out sharpening her skills, Leonie runs into Petra and makes an offer.
Relationships: Could be Leonie/Petra if you squint, Leonie Pinelli & Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Hunting Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feliannie Server's Weekly Drabble Challenge. This week's theme is taking two characters with no canon interactions/supports and well making them interact.
> 
> And I've been salty for a while about how Leonie and Petra don't have supports and well if you want something done right...
> 
> I hope I did alright on Petra's speech and I hope you guys enjoy this.

Leonie moved as silently she could, eyeing the pheasant she had been tracking for the last few minutes.

Before long, the bird stopped at a bush and began to pluck off berries to eat. Now was her chance.

Leonie took an arrow from her quiver and got into the proper stance. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she pulled back the bowstring…

The arrow hit its mark, striking the pheasant in the neck…

...Except that wasn’t Leonie’s arrow.

She sees movement up in the trees and points her arrow upwards.

“Who’s there!?”

“Please do not be having fear. It is only me.”

Leonie lowers her weapon and sighs with relief that it was just a fellow student.

“Oh, hey Petra.”

With that, the Brigid princess leaps down from one of the trees. She smiles as she faces Leonie.

“Hello Leonie. Are you also here to sharp up… I mean sharpen your skills?”

“Yeah actually. I’m sure you understand that firing at a training dummy that’s standing still can only do so much, you know?”

“Yes, I have understanding! It is much bettering to train against a target that moves. I feel you and I are… what is the Fodlan saying? Cuttings from a same fabric?”

“Eh heh heh. You were close, it’s “cut from the same cloth.” Anyway I gotta say you were amazing, I didn’t even hear you until the arrow was shot.”

Petra looked away with an embarrassed expression and Leonie swore there was a blush on her cheeks.

“It was not a special thing. It is a common technique that all hunters in Brigid are to be learning, even royalty.”

Oh right. Sometimes Leonie forgot that Petra was Brigid’s princess. She didn’t really carry herself the same way as say Edelgard or Dimitri. Which was probably why Leonie found herself saying…

“Do you think you could teach me?”

“Teach you?”

“That technique, if you say it’s something every hunter in Brigid learns, it shouldn’t be too hard for me to learn, right?”

“I am supposing...”

“How about this? You teach me hunting tricks you learned from Brigid and I can teach you some that I learned here in Fodlan. We could be hunting buddies! That sound like a good idea?”

Petra seemed to think about Leonie’s offer before finally nodding, her smile returning.

“I think I am rather liking the idea of “hunting buddies.” We are to have a deal.”

**Leonie and Petra have achieved Rank C**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
